User blog:Raylan13/EVE: The Second Decade Collector's Edition
In celebration of being in the hands of gamers for a decade, the creators of EVE Online are releasing a Collector's Edition jam-packed with a ton of extra content (includes DUST 514 content!). EVE: The Second Decade Collector's Edition is a must-own for the EVE enthusiast, compiling a decade of the rich history of the EVE Universe into a treasure chest of collectibles to proudly display at home, at work and on the battlefield. From the illustrated hardcover book to the in-game collectibles, the greatest moments in EVE's 10-year history are yours to relive as the second decade begins and future memories to be had lay on the horizon. Commemorative in-game items for both EVE and DUST 514, a 7" Rifter USB Hub, and CCP's board game that funded early development are just the start of what's packed into the massive EVE: The Second Decade Collector's Edition The item is currently on presale and is expected to release in October 2013 (149.99€ EU; $149.99 US). Pre-purchase items PrePurchase Dust.jpg PrePurchase Eve.jpg *Rare EVE Destroyer and Permanent DUST 514 Drop Uplink with Preorder *Receive two additional in-game items: the savage "Nefantar Thrasher" attack ship for EVE Online and the Amarr Drop Uplink, a permanent item spawn point generator, for DUST 514. Supreme firepower and strategic utility. Physical items *190-page Hardcover "Into the Second Decade" fully-illustrated history book, celebrating the EVE Universe from creation to the integration of DUST 514. *"Minmatar Rifter" combat frigate 4-port USB hub (Dim: 7"Lx7"Wx2"H) brings one of the most popular ships in EVE history to your real-life desktop. *EVE Symphony Soundtrack CD, recorded live during the Icelandic Symphony Orchestra performance at Fanfest 2013 *'Danger Game', the board game created by the founders of CCP to help fund the development of the original EVE Online release, now translated to English for all to enjoy. *Durable metal commemorative Danger Game collector's tin *A "Mystery Code" that will grant owners special, but currently secret, benefits related to future CCP products and events. Digital (DUST 514) Blind your enemies with the reflection of their defeat in your shining Amarr dropsuit while unleashing a torrent of pain from your new arsenal of weapons. These EVE: The Second Decade Collector's Edition Items are permanent gear, requiring no restocking or replacement. *Amarr "Templar" Assault Dropsuit *Amarr "Templar" Logistics Dropsuit *Amarr "Templar" Heavy Dropsuit *Amarr Scrambler Pistol *Amarr Scrambler Assault Rifle *Amarr Laser Rifle Digital (EVE Online) *A war chest of ships and virtual swag to celebrate the occasion for everyone from the rares collector to the fly-in-style pilot. *"The Golden Pod", radiate luxury during your shipless excursions in this polished gold makeover of the iconic capsule *Gnosis Battlecruiser Blueprint, a five-run blueprint copy of the impressive 10th Anniversary gift ship. *"Time Capsule", in-game collectibles celebrating lore, memes and memorable moments *"Tash-Murkon Magnate", the popular Amarr exploration frigate with a striking new skin *New account CD Key with 60 days of game time External links *Online store Category:Blog posts